


the unraveling of kyungsoo

by dyodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, butt plug is mentioned, lapslock, minor comeplay, non-au, pcy loving dks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodyo/pseuds/dyodyo
Summary: chanyeol loves kyungsoo's moles and beauty marks, and he makes sure to show kyungsoo how much he does





	the unraveling of kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> \- [soo's](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/759792751105937408/yTmNpCXM.jpg) [moles](http://kstopping.tumblr.com/post/142388480766/top-soo-kyungsoo-body-appreciation-moles)  
> \- Warnings: barebacking, soo licking cum off his finger, soo being sexi in general, pcy loving soo w all his heart, shitty smut, lapslock  
> \- practice safe sex kiddos n always get consent!!

there’s no denying that chanyeol is in love with do kyungsoo. if he were asked how much, and actually allowed to reply without fear of any backlash, he would say, with the corners of his eyes crinkled and his lips turned upwards, “past the moon to pluto, through a wormhole to a galaxy far, far away and back.” 

there’s no doubt about chanyeol loving kyungsoo, or vice versa, because why else would kyungsoo put up with his silly antics and teasing if he wasn’t completely and utterly in love with the guy. at least that’s what kyungsoo told chanyeol countless times in less charming words. 

(“do you love me?” chanyeol murmurs into kyungsoo’s soft belly.

“why else would i put up with your crazy ass?” responds kyungsoo, affectionately running a hand through chanyeol’s curled up hair with a cute smile on his face.)

what they have is beyond human comprehension. their connection runs too deep for a simple explanation of how or when or where or why, it just  _ is  _ and chanyeol is content with the ambiguity as long as he can be with kyungsoo for the rest of their lives despite the obstacle of time.

he makes the most of it when their schedules take up their precious time by stealing kyungsoo away later in the night when everyone else has either gone to bed or are up playing video games in the CBX-Kyungsoo lounge area. chanyeol recalls a day nearly two years ago when he and kyungsoo had spent an entire day in their bedroom. kyungsoo’s sighs and moans were the soundtrack to their pleasure and chanyeol wishes he had recorded the lewd sounds that came out of kyungsoo’s mouth to go along with the debauched pictures chanyeol took of him after each round.

chanyeol compares their schedules religiously. he typically pays more attention to kyungsoo’s than his own to be especially aware of bad days. even if he were to somehow forget to look at kyungsoo’s schedule, chanyeol knows what to look out for: hunched shoulders and bitten down fingernails at the end of the day. on those more stressful days, chanyeol takes his time loving– _ worshipping  _ every inch of kyungsoo’s body. it begins with kyungsoo’s beauty marks and ends, well, with his thighs if chanyeol is completely honest with himself. his boyfriend’s thick thighs are worth more than life. 

but he can’t just skip to the best part; he has to pace himself, starting with kyungsoo’s moles which are scattered in places that only chanyeol can appreciate. for instance, the one on kyungsoo’s stomach near his hip is where chanyeol places his hand to guide kyungsoo down beside him on the couch for a cuddle and a kiss or two. his fingers sneak past the hem of kyungsoo’s soft t-shirts, coaxing kyungsoo into giving him another kiss.

if not a kiss, then a heart shaped smile and a soft laugh from kyungsoo would do. it warms chanyeol’s heart to the point where he thinks he’ll die if he stares any longer.

kyungsoo’s smile holds a great amount of power and maybe that was why SM chose his power to be strength. the beauty mark on his upper lip (his cupid’s bow) has the power to tempt chanyeol into stealing that extra kiss from him when he’s warm and pliant, cuddled into chanyeol’s side. it’s a soft mark, nearly invisible. he spots it once in a blue moon. chanyeol suspects that the beauty mark titters in delight every time he finds it and maybe, it uproots itself to take residence elsewhere on kyungsoo’s body because it loves the fun of the chase, teasing chanyeol and leaving him a little breathless because his way of finding the beauty mark is by kissing kyungsoo until they’re both out of breath.

and since chanyeol is a caring boyfriend, he lets kyungsoo catch his breath as chanyeol moves onto the moles behind his ear, lining down his neck to his chest. they’re begging to be kissed and chanyeol isn’t one to deny kisses. he mouths at kyungsoo’s neck, tongue hot on his boyfriend’s skin. gasps spill out from his lips and wow, chanyeol wants to kiss those pouty lips again. 

so he does and the order is screwed up but it really doesn't matter because kyungsoo knows that he’s loved as chanyeol presses kisses onto his body, down his chest to his navel skipping over his cock straight down to his thighs. 

kyungsoo shakes and quivers from the soft touches. he pleads for more and more and more and chanyeol keeps giving and giving and giving until his cock is rocking in and out of kyungsoo who’s clenching down on him with the most beautifully sinful look on his face.

ignoring the begging for “faster, yeol.  _ please! _ ” chanyeol keeps his unhurried pace. his large hand covers kyungsoo’s as he fucks into him slowly, the drag of his cock bringing kyungsoo close to tears. their fingers lace together and chanyeol thrusts his cock in deeper, aiming for the spot that makes kyungsoo moan out, voice husky from feeling so goddamn  _ good. _

the pleasurable sensations shooting through kyungsoo’s body quickly build up and kyungsoo is silently gasping out what chanyeol imagines to be a pornographic “ _ ah ah ah _ ” and the electric pleasure from thrusting and clenching finally has them both coming. thick white ropes of cum shoot out onto their stomachs while chanyeol comes inside of kyungsoo, filling him to the brim with his seed.

kyungsoo makes a show of scooping cum off his stomach with his finger and sucking it into his mouth, moaning playfully “ _ mm.” _ it shouldn’t be so hot but it doesn’t stop chanyeol from knocking their heads together and nipping his way into kyungsoo’s mouth for a taste. to gain the upperhand, chanyeol pulls out of kyungsoo, eliciting a broken, low whimper, “ _ Your cum, yeol, it’ll get on the sheets.” _

_ “would you like a butt plug, love?” _

_ “i’m not sure if i’m entirely satisfied yet. how ’bout another round?” _

__ “i love you so much.”  
  
_ “i love you too. _ ” kyungsoo kisses his cheek, moving his lips to brush against chanyeol’s ear.  __ “now, how about i treat you to the cock sucking of your life?” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- i was looking at pics of kyungsoo's moles and this was born...maybe i’ll make a series of yeol loving (the size) different parts of soo’s hot squishy bod or of other members doing so..? Let me know what you think~  
> \- I got distracted halfway thru by baekhyun’s upper lip beauty mark share ur thoughts in the comments or on twitter (n tag me) thnx  
> \- you best believe chanyeol ate kyungsoo out later that night  
> \- fun fact: i finished writing this as chansoo were sittin next to each other for the war fansign and learned that kfans refer to them as jeolchin :’)  
> \- i vowed never to write smut again but here i am writing weak ass smut hello satan my old friend. the real lesson here is that i will do anything for chansoo n also i need holy water  
> \- things i wanted to add but got cut out: Chanyeol’s fingers often sneak past the hem and trace along it, gently moving its way to the one above kyungsoo’s cute belly button / And everything about this turns him on more than he thought possible. His hands find hold at kyungsoo’s hips, his right thumb drawing circles around the mole at his hip. He picks up speed, and the drag of his cock into kyungsoo’s hole turns into stars-in-your-eyes thrusts if kyungsoo’s moans are anything to go off of.  
> \- follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zestytexter) if you like some quality retweets and me occasionally screaming about exo being gay


End file.
